Starry Night Picnic
by lavawings
Summary: AU one-shot! Aries wants 2 go to the Starry Night Picnic. A annual night time picnic held in Mongolia. Aries wanted 2 go w/ Loke but he is moving in2 his college dorm & doesn't have time. So Aries tries 2 go w/ Lucy & Levy but they have their own dates. So what will Aries do? Will she go alone or go home? Or is this all a set up to surprise Aries? Found out in Starry Night Picnic.


Starry Night Picnic

Aries, the girl with pink curly at the bottom hair and big brown eyes, was finishing her eight hour shift at the Stellar Dinner and she was walking out of the building. It was a clear starry night in Mongolia and Aries smiled slightly at the sight of stars as she walked down to meet her friends Lucy and Levy so they could go to Mongolia's yearly Starry Night Picnic at Celestial Park. Aries had been looking forward to the Starry Night Picnic for ages, it was a thing for couples, but groups of friends went together when no one asked them. Aries had turned on Strawberry Street and headed to Lucy's apartment as she hummed a song as she carried a picnic basket with sandwiches, apples, potato salad, and a few sodas inside. Aries arrived at Lucy's apartment and she hit the doorbell. "Natsu is that- Oh hey Aries," Lucy said as she opened the door and she blushed in embarrassment, "I forgot to text you this afternoon, Natsu asked me to go to the Starry Night Picnic. So I can't go with you."

Aries let a sigh slip past her lips and she smiled at Lucy as she said, "Levy is still going with me though, right?"

Then Levy came out of Lucy's room and she said, "Actually, Gajeel had asked me to go with him right after I got off so didn't have to text anyone."

"Oh… Okay," Aries replied and she stepped backwards, "I'm sorry for bothering you then, I'll just go home then."

"Hold on Aries, you packed that picnic, you might as go, maybe you can hang out with Erza," Lucy responded and Levy shook her head.

"Jellal came back in town so he could spend some time with Erza so that's a no," Levy spoke and Lucy groaned.

"Damn," Lucy grunted and she crossed her arms, "What about the Strausses?"

"They all have dates," Levy replied, then Lucy growled.

"Its okay, Lucy, I can go home, its no fun going by myself and I wouldn't want to ruin any of your dates so I'll head home," Aries said with a bright smile to hide how sad and disappointed she was.

"Are you sure, I know that you've been looking forward to this all year," Lucy questioned and Aries nodded.

"Yea, I'm sure, I'm sorry for bothering you Ms. Lucy and Ms. Levy," Aries said as she took another step back and Lucy and Levy shared worried looks. Aries had a habit of using titles like Ms, Mrs, and Mr when she was bothered and/or upset.

"Well if you are sure," Lucy said and Aries nodded and walked away quickly.

"I'm fine," Aries spoke aloud as if that would help her feel better. Aries had a boyfriend, Loke was a year older and he, unlike Aries who was starting her senior year of High School, was heading off to college and his first week at College started in a week and a half so he had to get his into his dorm before the school year started. Loke said he would visit one more time before the school year, but he wouldn't back until tomorrow at the earliest which would not be in time for the Starry Night Picnic.

"Hey, Aries, aren't you going to the Starry Night Picnic," a familiar voice called out as Aries wiped her tears away. Aries looked up to see Wendy and Romeo holding hands and smiling at her.

"No, I decided that I am too tired to go tonight, so I'm going home to get sleep," Aries replied with a fake bright smile and Wendy frowned slightly.

"Okay, stay safe," Wendy said and she and Romeo walked off.

"A marathon of Friends and the Big Gang Theory sounds good," Aries whispered as she started to cry again and walked home.

Nine minutes later, Aries was at her apartment and she unlocked the front door and she swung it open. "Oh Aries, I thought you were going to the Starry Night Picnic," Aquarius said as she clanged to Scorpio's arm.

"I'm not feeling well, so I'm not going," Aries responded and Aquarius raised an eyebrow but relaxed a moment later.

"I see you got ditched by Lucy and Levy and since Loke isn't here, you don't want to go," Aquarius spoke in a very out of character sweet tone of voice.

"How did you know," Aries asked with wide eyes.

"Aries, I've known you since you were five, I know when you are upset," Aquarius replied and she smiled at Aries, "You try to have fun tonight and I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay, Aquarius," Aries said and she pulled out a blanket and her favorite pjs while Aquarius and Scorpio left.

Eight episodes of Friends and 12 episodes of the Big Bang Theory later, Aries had been drinking chocolate milk as she curled up on the couch as she set up for another episode of the Big Bang Theory. Aries was about to hit play when the door bell rang.

Outside of Aries's apartment, stood a man with orange spiky hair and hazel eyes in a suit. "I really can't believe that you had us lie about not having dates when she asked us about the starry night picnic," Lucy mumbled over the phone to her cousin Loke.

"I promise Lucy, I'll give you my old Mercedes if you and Levy did this, and I never go back on my word," Loke replied as he tried to wrap up the phone call.

"She was heart broken so you better make this night 100% prefect or so help me, I will kick where the sun don't shine," Lucy responded and Loke had a shiver go down his spine at the mention of Lucy's kick.

"Don't worry Lucy, Aries is going to have an amazing time tonight, you have my word," Loke said and Lucy sighed.

"I trust you," Lucy replied and Loke smirked slightly as he heard someone shuffled toward the door.

"Lucy, I have to go, talk to you later, bye," Loke said and he hung up the phone.

Aries reached the door and she opened the door to see her wonderful boyfriend wearing his suit and tie. "L-loke, what are you doing here," Aries asked as she realized that she was wearing her favorite light pink pjs that had lambs on the pants and she blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Well, my dear, I was able to drive back early so I thought I come get you and take you to the starry night picnic," Loke responded and Aries blushed harder, "So lets go, I hear that they are playing Dirty Dancing in about 20 minutes."

"Okay, just let me change clothes fi-Loke, what are you doing," Aries said as Loke pulled her out of her apartment.

"Taking you to the Starry Night Picnic, now come on," Loke said as he pulled Aries toward his BMW Z8.

"But shouldn't I change clothes first," Aries spoke and Loke grinned at Aries.

"Nah, those my favorite pjs, you really turn me in those," Loke said then he kissed her and got her into the car. After that, Loke locked the apartment up and started up his car.

"I love you," Aries spoke and Loke looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too," Loke replied and he kissed her and then he drove off to Celestial Park.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Hows that for a little short story, cute and cuddly! Yes, my boyfriend kinda inspired this one since its seems like something he would do. Anyways, romantic with lots of Aries and Loke action! Along with hints of Nalu, Gale, Wero, and Jeza! I like this one-shot, but I wrote so my opinion doesn't count but yours does! Leave a review telling your thoughts on this LokeXAries one-shot. Thanks for reading!  
From,

Lavawings


End file.
